This invention relates to a toy windmill, particularly to one having a leaf unit alterable in its direction according to the wind so that the leaf unit always keeps on rotation, no matter any direction the wind may blow.
Traditional toy windmills generally have a rod, and an extension rod connected to an upper end of the to rod, and a leaf unit fixed on the extension rod. Then when wind blows on the leaf unit, the leaves of the leaf unit are rotated by the wind. The leaf unit cannot change its direction freely with the wind direction except the direction of the leaf unit has to be changed manually to suit to the wind direction.